minecraft_xtreme_wrestlingfandomcom-20200214-history
OmegaIsAWrestler
OmegaIsAWrestler is a Canadian Minecraft wrestler, currently signed to both EPW and MXW. He is a former MXW International Champion. He is also the current and NGPW Undisputed Champion, in his first reign. Career EPW At EPW Rising Revolution, Omega outlasted multiple others to win the first Mark MacDonald Memorial Battle Royal, by last eliminating Superman_Steve . At EPW No Good, MilesMXW brought of a mystery partner, who turned out to be MXW_Omega. The duo defeated The Armed Forces to become the new Indie Tag Team Champions. At EPW Into The Fire, Omega and Miles retained the championships in a rematch between the Armed Forces. After the match, Miles left the championships to Omega as he retired from EPW. At EPW Time Is Running Out, Omega was able to successfully defend against the teams of Equinox & Balor and Steve & Tree in an Indie Tag Team Championship match. At EPW Blaze Of Glory II : Burn Me Out, Omega was defeated by Steve and Treetops, and lost his Indie Tag Team Titles. He then entered at number one in the EPW rumble, but was last eliminated by the winner, DangerKong. At EPW Speedway, Omega defeated Equinox2214 to become the new EPW Rising Star champion. At EPW Rising Revolution II, Equinox defeated Omega and Flynnic in a triple threat match to regain the Rising Star Championship. At EPW We're Going Nowhere, Omega challenged Equinox for the Rising Star Championship, but was defeated. At EPW Run For Cover, Omega and his new partner iTacoTaco, challenged Steve & Tree for the Indie Tag Team Championships, but came up short against the champions. At EPW Major System Error, TacOmega defeated the team of JacobSterry & Fr0stsh4dow in a tag team match. MXW Omega made his MXW debut at Xecution (2018). He entered the Cash or Bankrupt match but didn't win a case. Fire and MiNi were scheduled to face Miles and Love at the next PPV. Love was injured by the two, forcing Miles to find another partner. At Retribution (2019), Omega entered as Miles' partner. Fire and MiNi would retain after Omega ditched Miles at the end. At Last Stand (2019), Omega defeated Love in a singles match. At Breakout: Mayhem in Melbourne (2019), Omega defeated Fallen__Legend to become the new International Champion. It is his first singles title in MXW. At MXW Locked Away (2019), Omega successfully defended and retained his International Championship against DangerKong. At MXW Xtreme Chaos IV, Equinox2214 would defeat Omega in a Ladder Match to become the new International Champion. At MXW Inception (2019), Omega would face the MXW Champion Drix in a non-title match, but he would end up losing. After the match, Omega removed his mask, and exited the ring. At MXW Heatwave (2019), Omega defeated Fallen__Legend to become the MXW Universal Champion. NGPW At NGPW Day Of Reckoning (2019), Omega overcame seven other competitors in a ladder match to become the inaugural NGPW Briefcase Holder. At NGPW No Limits (2019), Omega faced Atom, but the match ended in a DQ after Omega attacked Atom with his case. At NGPW Immortals (2019), Omega competed in an 8-man Ultimate X Match for the NGPW Nex-Gen Championship, but the match would be won by DobbyMXW. At NGPW Survival (2019), Omega was quickly eliminated from the 5-On-5 Tag Team Match, but later in the night he would cash in his NGPW Briefcase on MilkyOreo12, becoming the new NGPW Undisputed Champion and moving to Collision. At NGPW Paranoid (2019), Omega defeated Tree in the main event after a large amount of help from the newly formed Guerrilla Warfare : Rich, Bdubzz, Taco, Dobby, and Milky. In Wrestling Finishing / Signature Moves * News Breaker (Samoan Driver Lungblower) * Infra-Red (Somersault Swinging Neckbreaker) Done on special occasions * Midnight (Rolling Elbow) * Heat Seeker (Draping Piledriver) Entrance Themes * 12 Stones - "We Are One" (Used when teamed with MilesMXW) * Drake Hunt - "Broken Dreams" * Nine Lashes - "Our Darkest Day" (Intro Cut) * Sleeping With Sirens - "The Bomb Dot Com V2" (Used when teaming with iTacoTaco) * Dead By April - "Losing You" Championships and Accomplishments EPW * EPW Rising Star Champion (1 Time) * First Mark MacDonald Memorial Battle Royal Winner (EPW Rising Revolution) * MXW Indie Tag Team Champion (1 Time) -- Formerly with MilesMXW HXW * UltimateGuy22 Memorial Battle Royal Winner (HXW Supremacy) MXW * MXW International Champion (1 Time) * MXW Universal Champion (1 Time ; Current) * MXW Star Ratings Category:Current Wrestler Category:Good Pages Category:Perfect Pages